BLIND
by PandaMYP
Summary: "kalau saja kau bisa menemukanku"/"kau tak tidak bisa melihatnya sehingga aku mencintaimu seperti ini"/"sekali saja, kumohon sekali saja. biarkan dia melihatku. meskipun aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya" YunJae*BL*Fantasy
1. Prolog

Tittle : BLIND

Author : TiaMuth

Genre : Sad, Fantasy

Ratting : PG 13

Cast : Kim Jaejoong X Jung Yunho

Warning : This is YAOI Fanfict ! if you don't like YAOI, or PAIR, or ME you better DON'T RED THIS FANFICT !

BLIND

MYP Present

YunJae

Prolog

* * *

seorang namja sedang memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke sebuah pigura sambil menangis dan mengingat kejadian yang benar-benar tak mau dia ingat.

===FALSHBACK===

*someone POV

hmm ... yang mana yah yang bagus untuk melamarnya ?! "agashi ... tolong ambilkan cincin yang itu !" aku menunjuk pada sebuah lemari kaca

"nae ..." dia mengambilkan gelang yang kutunjuk tadi. sangatlah cantik ... gelang emas putih dengan bentuk hati dan bintang yang bergantung disana (?). kalian pasti bingung, kenapa aku membeli gelang untuk melamarnya ?! aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. aku ingin melamar namjachinguku bukan dengan cincin. tetapi, dengan sebuah gelang. tetapi, mungkun cincin juga termasuk ?! hhe ... "yang ini lebih bagus tuan ... dan ini edisi limited edition ... hanya ada 3 di Korea ..." tawarnya

ottokhae ?! pasti harganya mahal ?!

"berapa harganya ?!"

"W 500.000" mwo ? mahal sekali !

"baiklah, aku ambil yang ini ..." aku membeli gelang yang agashi tawarkan tadi.

begitu rapihnya ... aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggu. dia pasti bahagia ...

*Author POV

namja tadi mengendarai sepeda motor miliknya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui namja-nya

_BLIND_

disebuah cafe terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sepertinya sedang gelisah

"omo ! kenapa hatiku tidak tenang begini ?!" ucap namja itu sambil mengusap-ngusap cangkir kopi yang ada dihadapannya

diluar, ada sebuah kecelakaan dan menarik perhatian namja itu. Namja itu penasaran dengan yang terjadi diluar. karena dia juga merasa bosan, dia iseng dan keluar dari cafe untuk melihat ada apa diluar sehingga menimbulkan banyak kerimunan orang. orang-orang panik. ada yang menelpon ambulance, ada orang yang merasa jijik melihat darah, tetapi dia masih saja melihatnya. Namja itu tercekat karena tahu bahwa korban tabrakan itu adalah Namjachingunya yang tadi membeli sebuah gelang ditoko perhiasan.

Namja tersebut menerobos kerumunan dan terduduk disamping sang namja yang telah terbujur kaku tak berdaya

"andwae ! Yunnie ! ireona ! jebal ! ireona ... jangan tinggalkan aku ..." namja yang diketahui bernama Jaejoong itu menangis sambil mendekap tubuh namja yang ia panggil 'Yunie'. dia tidak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

namja itu membuka matanya dan berkata sesuatu pada namja itu

"Ba-by... mes-ki-pun ... aku ... ti-dak a-da ... di...du-nia ini ... a-ku a-kan sela-lu ... ada...di-hati-mu" namja itu mengelus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi sang namja cantik

"andwae ! kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku ! aku tidak ingin sendirian dirumah ! kau harus tetap hidup dan selalu disampingku ! kau sendiri tahukan, bahwa aku takut sendirian ?!"Jaejoong terisak

"ini untuk-mu ... ma-ukah ... kau ... meni-kah...dengan-ku..." suara namja itu tambah parau dan terbata-bata.

Jaejoong mengangguk, tersenyum sambil masih menangis. Yunho pun tersenyum ketika lamarannya diterima oleh namja cantik yang sangat ia cintai.

"ul-ji-ma … uhuk …" Yunho terbatuk dan mulutnya mengluarkan darah lalu menutup matanya. suara sirine amblunace menggema. tetapi sayang, Yunho sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Jaejoong hanya bisa memeluk jasad Yunho dan terisak didadanya. dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar degupan jantung Yunho yang begitu cepat ketika dipeluk olehnya.

===FLASHBACK END===

* * *

BLIND

To Be Continued

YunJae

* * *

bukannya nerusin ff yang lama, malah bikin ff baru -_-

maafkan kebejatan Min yang otaknya lagi plin-plan. ini sebenarnya ff pernah Min post di fb. tapi, straight ver. jadi, Min bikin aja YAOI ver yang pait-nya YunJa. harap di Ripiyuw.

THANKS ^^


	2. Terpuruk

Tittle : BLIND

Author : TiaMuth

Genre : Sad, Fantasy

Ratting : PG 13

Cast : Kim Jaejoong X Jung Yunho

Warning : This is YAOI Fanfict ! if you don't like YAOI, or PAIR, or ME you better DON'T RED THIS FANFICT !

BLIND

MYP Present

YunJae

Chapter 1

* * *

Yunie ... kau belum menepati janjimu ?! kenapa kau harus menyelamatkan anak itu ? jika kau tidak memperdulikan anak itu, aku tidak akan menangis sekarang ?! aku memang egois karnea hanya memikirkan diriku dan tidak memperdulikan anak itu. kau benar-benar namja baik Minhyuk.

kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu dengan anak kecil yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal.

Yunie ... kemarin, kita berdua disini, berdekapan, tersenyum memandang bintang, bercumbu mesra. kemarin adalh ciuman terakhir yang kau berikan padaku ?! kata-kata yang sering kau ucapkan masih terngiang lembut dikepalaku

'tidak ada AKHIR ! hanya ada AWAL !"'

'jika kita meninggalkan dunia ini , itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. tetapi, masih panjang jalan yang harus kita tempuh untuk memenangkan kebahagiaan abadi'

_BLIND_

*Author POV

seorang namja tampan dengan baju serba putih sedang kebingungan disebuah ruangan kosong. tidak ada apapun sejauh mata elang tajamnya memandang. hanya ruangan putih bersih yang terlihat disana kecuali sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. seketika, munculah sebuah sofa, meja, dan lampu

namja itu penasaran dengan isi kotak terseut. dia membukanya dan …

BLURR

sebuah ingatan melekat padanya. ingatan sekilas tentang seseorang. seseorang yang selalu dalam hatinya dan slalu menemaninya.

namja itu kembali menutup kotak kayu itu dan seketika dia menghilang

namja bermata musang yang menghilang tadi tiba ditempat yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

SEOUL

ya, tempat itu adalah Seoul.

dia terbang dengan cepat mencari sesuatu. entah apa yang ia cari ? tetapi, saat ia mencari, seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan ? tak tahu arah dan tujuan. tiba-tiba seperti ada magnet yang menariknya kesebuah tempat dan ia turun. namja itu memandangi pintu bernomor 216. nomor itu begitu familiar.

dia meraba pintu itu dan menembusnya. sekarang, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada seorang yeoja yang sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk sebuah pigura dipojok ruangan itu. yeoja itu sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya ?! karena, dia melemparkan hairdryer ke cermin dan memungut pecahan kaca untuk memotong urat nadi tangannya

"Jae !" pekik namja itu panik

Jaejoong mendengar sebuah suara. Dia snagta hafal dengan suara itu. Setiap hari ia mendengar suaranya.

"Yunie ... Yunie ..." Jaejoong menoleh kesana-sini mencari keberadaan Yunie-nya

"aku disini, baby ..." namja dipanggil Yunie tadi memberitahu dimana dirinya. namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mendengar apalagi melihat Minhyuk

"apakah aku benar-benar sudah meninggal ?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

"atau, ini hanya mimpi ?!"

"YUNIE ... hiks … YUNIE …" Jaejoong berteriak parau sambil terisak dengan sisa tenaganya. Dia terduduk dilantai, kembali memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya dan terisak seerti tadi

Yunho menangis melihat namjachingunya yang sangat ai cintai begitu menderita dengan kepergiannya

seorang namja masuk ke dalam apartement Jaejoong dan terkejut melihat pemilik mata doe itu terisak sambil memeluk itu langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengangkat bahu Jaejoong. dia mendudukkan Jaejoong di sofa

"JaeJae ... jangan terlalu berlebihan" namja itu ikut menangis melihat chingunya menderita

"aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini ..." sambungnya lagi lalu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar karena menangis

"jebal ! jangan seperti ini ... relakan dia ... dia sudah pergi ..." namja itu masih terisak sambil memeluk Jaejoong

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. lidahnya kelu, matanya sembab, dia tidak mempunyai selera makan. kotak bekal yang namja itu bawa untuk Jaejoong pun tidak ia sentuh sedikitpun. Namja dengan wajah lucu itu memandangi Jaejoong dengan penuh kasihan

"Jaejoong-ah ..." namja itu memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong

"lupakan dia ... dia sekarang hanyalah kenangan untukmu ..." ucap namja yang dikethaui bernama Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong.

kali ini, Chorong naik darah dan membentak chingunya

"kau gila~ Junsu-ya ! aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun melupakan dia !" Jaejoong membentak Junsu

Junsu tersentak. Semenjak itu, Jaejoong tetap saja diam tanpa kata.

sudah berminggu-minggu Jaejoong terlarut dalam kesedihan itu. Yunho selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. dan itu malah membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak bisa melupakan dan merelakan Yunho-nya pergi.

"Baby, uljima ... jebal ! aku sudah tak tahan melihatmu menderita seperti ini !" Yunho bersujud dihadapan Jaejoong yang sedang memandang kosong kedepan.

Yunho kembali menangis. setiap kali dia menangis, hujan pasti turun. Kenapa tuhan tak adil padanya ? kenapa dia harus memiliki takdir yang menyedihkan seperti ini ?

"mungkin tuhan tahu kesedihanku saat ini ..." batin Jaejoong

"Jaejoong-ah ..." sahut seorang namja. Jaejoong tidak bergeming dan tetap memandang kedepan

"Jaejoong-ah, jebal ! jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Hyung tidak mau lagi kehilangan seseorang lagi Jaejoong-ah. Hyung sudah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng hyung sendiri ..." namja itu mendekap Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong menitikan air matanya.

"Hyung ... aku tidak bisa melupakannya ..." isak Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan seorang namja yang ia panggil hyung itu

"nae, araseo Jaejoong-ah ... hyung juga merasakannya, hyung juga tidak bisa merelakan dongsaeng hyung satu-satunya. Tapi, hyung mencoba untuk bersabar dan meng-ikhlaskan dia pergi ..." ucap namja bersuara husky tersebut.

"Yunie …. Hiks …." Lagi, Jaejoong erisak.

"uljima .. yunho tak rela melihatmu menangis ... uljima nae"

Namja yang bernama Yoochun mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang mengalir dipipinya.

"nae hyung ... aku tidak rela melihat air mata jatuh dari pulupuk mata Jaejoong. hatiku sakit melihat namja yang kucintai menangis gara-gara diriku sendiri ..." ucap Yunho yang lagi-lagi tak didengar apalagi digubris oleh dua orang itu.

Jaejoong tertunduk. Yoochun mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan tersenyum kearahnya. senyuman yang begitu lembut dan senyuman yang sama persis dengan senyuman yang selalu Yunho lontarkan kepadanya . tetapi tentu saja, senyuman itu tidak sama dengan senyuman namjachingunya.

"uljima ne, kau harus segera bangkit dan jangan seperti ini lagi ... kuyakin, Yunho tidak akan tenang melihatmu seperti ini ..." ucap Yoochun menyemangati Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan menyunggingkan senyumannya, senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

"nae, hyung .." ujar Chorong.

'kumohon jangan seperti ini, Jaejong-ah … jebal !' Yoochun menatap iba kearah Jaejoong yang memandang kosong kedepan. Sungguh, sepanjang hari Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri duduk diatas kasur sambil memandang kosong kearah jendela. Dia tak bereaksi apapun. Tak menangis, berteriak, atau berbicara apapun. Dia hanya diam.

_BLIND_

Jaejoong tertidur begitu pulasnya. Sudah dua hari dia tidak bias tertidur dan lingkaran hitam pekat benar-benar telah terlukis indah di sekitar matanya.

* * *

BLIND

YunJae

To Be Continued

* * *

sedih banget saya. huhuhu u,u kenapa gak ada yang ripiyuw TT_TT #nyusutIngus

hiks ... please ... jangan jadi silent readers ...

kalo kalian gak suka ff nya, mendingan kalian ngomong 'DELETE'

aku pasti bakal DELETE itu ff kok !

tapi please, jangan diem gitu ...

jangan jadi silent readers !

thanks to irengiovanny yang udah mau ngetik review. cuma beberapa kata doanx kok !

gak bakal bikin kuota kalian ngilangkan ?

hiks~ TT_TT

yaudah, maaf kalo ff nya mengecewakan dan TYPO yang bertebaran u,u


End file.
